Brought Into Darkness
by lilc12354
Summary: Sequel to Kidnappped. Eira, an average day unicorn, is chosen by Celestia to take over Ikaros' kingdom. But, everything wasn't like before. Sadness, depression, and madness has been brought into the kingdom, and is Eira seeing Ikaros as a demon or not?
1. Chapter 1

Why I was chosen to be Princess, still doesn't make sense to me. The only part I understood was that someone had to take the place for Princess Ikaros. But why me? An average day unicorn?

Apparently, I can't be crowned, without wearing "suitable" clothing. In other words, everything that I hate because it's too tight or too loose.

The supposedly greatest designer in Equestria, bounced in joy after she finished clipping my dress together."You look great Eira! Now all we need to do is fix that messy mane."

Her green magical aura began braiding my light blue and grey mane, leaving the only yellow streak to remain stuck to my grey face and shade my right grey eye.

"Done and done."

I bowed my head and scurried out of the salon chair, making sure I don't rip the grey ruffles of my dress, towards the former Princess Ikaros' throne room doors.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Celestia's voiced roared over the silence.

"May I present for the very first time, Princess Eira!"

The doors flung open so I stepped on hoof in front of the other and led the singer's behind me towards the royal ponies.

Celestia's body towered over mine as she smiled down at me. Luna's dark blue magic captured my new crown which led it on top my head. Celestia's smile grew even wider as I turned around.

(The after party)

"Out of the billions of ponies out there, I guess I'm the 'luckiest' out of all of them. I'd just like to thank all the ponies who showed up and those who are showing their support outside of this place!" I smiled brightly at the applauding ponies

I turned my back to them and was greeted by my little brothers bright blue eyes.

"I can't believe you're a Princess." He bounces in the hair messing up his white mane.

"I can't either. Now please don't cause any trouble and don't get messy." Wow, I sounded like mom.

He smiled and turned around. "No promises!" I quietly laughed to myself.

(After the party)

"Can I please stay tonight? Please!?" My brother, Axel, ran towards me with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know... You did almost break my crown when you 'accidentally' shot your magic." I replied.

He looked like he was about to cry. "Aww... pretty please?"

"Fine."

One thing I regretted not noticing that night, was that the grey stone in the crown had turned black.

**Thank you for reading! I know it isn't at its best right now, but I'm trying!**

**I need TWO guards again so if you wanna help me then send this info by review or just PM me.**

**Name**

**Appearance**

**Cutie Mark**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Bio**

**Strengths**

**Weaknesses **

**And I promise as soon as this one is over I'll do the prequel with Silence.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me!**


	2. Author's note

I just wanted to say that I won't be updating anytime soon... I just got this horrible illness, I can't stand up straight! My parents don't want me to be online or anything, but I did persuade them that I could be on for five minutes every three hours.

Anyway, sorry that you won't know what's going to happen next in the story, and I wish you don't get what I got!


	3. Nightmare

Everything around me turned into a little run-down town. Odd thing was no pony was there. Only the wind.

My head burst into pain as a voice filled my ears. "This is what the kingdom is going to be, under your rule. My job is to stop it from happening."

The pain kept getting stronger. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

I reluctantly looked behind me, I couldn't believe, Princess Ikaros was standing right behind me, but she was darker than before.

"Ikaros, this is what the kingdom would've become under YOUR rule. Your madness would've controlled it for you." A male voice filled my pain filled ears.

Ikaros seemed to take no offense at all, though her black eyes widened, but laughed the little pain away.

"Oh please, Shadow, you know me so well. It's like we've meet." She continued to laugh.

A shadowy figure slithered across the floor towards me, with red tips giving itself away. It popped up from the floor in front of me, with its wings spread wide like it is trying to shield me.

The pain abruptly stopped. "Who are you?" I managed to spit out those words.

"Shadow Sneak, also your guard in the real world." He casually replied. "Eira, right?"

Anger bubbled in my throat. "Princess Eira, to you!"

"Yohoo, love birds? Did you forget about ME!" Ikaros voice turned... witcher? I guess.

While Shadow was busy talking to Ikaros, I managed to run away from him, with out him noticing! I think, but in the end, I wish I didn't.

Smoke puffed into my vision. "Eira, why'd you leave." As the smoke cleared Ikaros stood there with magic ready. "If only you had wings so you could fly away!"

I stepped back and got my magic ready. "Stop it. You've gone mad!" I shouted.

"That's why I was executed!" She stomped her hooves and shot the magic at me. That was what I last saw in that horrid town.

…

"Sis, wake up!" I opened my eyes and immediately felt like I was going to barf. "You okay?" My head tilted as Axel gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "I might need a barf bucket. Last night's 'food' is not sitting well."

Axel's right eye twitched then he turned a light shade of green.

"Is you're going to be sick then I'll be sick too." Afterwards he covered his mouth.

I swear right before I closed my eyes again, I saw Ikaros standing right behind Axel with a blood smile for.a split second.

**Sorry for the shortness I just felt better and I kinda rushed to get this done so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer.**

**I need one new guard (thank you guest for Shadow) application thing is in the last chapter.**

**Review, Favorite, follow, and any question or suggestions PM me.**


	4. New Guards

After barfing up a ton of food, I got ready for the day to meet my new guards.

Right when I was about to leave, Axel stepped in front of me with a frown on his face. "I think you're sick!"

Using one hoof I pushed him aside. "If I am, it's best to het this over with sooner. So I can have more time to rest."

Twinkle stood right by the staircase with bags under her eyes, her head bowed, and somewhat shaking.

"You okay?" I asked approaching her.

Her head snapped up with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Um... every things fine." Her ear twitched right afterwards.

Right as I was about to ask again, a silver pegasus followed by... Shadow!? Oh, right I forgot. Reached the top while trying to fix their black armor.

The silver one bowed once he saw me. "Princess Eira, I'm Silver Sword."

Shadow stood next to him, but didn't bow. "I'm Shadow Sneak."

Twinkle mumbled something that I didn't hear, so I just ignored it.

Silver looked up then looked at Twinkle, who was now covering her eye.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked with worry.

She looked at me and began backing up. "Just a headache, I- I just need to take a nap." She turned around and started sprinting down the hall.

Just then I remember Axel was all alone, and I forgot to lock the door.

"Be right back." I said away from them.

When I opened the door, my little brother was partially engulfed in a black portal. I screamed and a second later Silver stood in front of me, with his wings spread wide, battle ready.

"Twinkle, did you do this?" Shadow yelling can from further down the hall.

I backed away, with the way to Twinkle's room stamped into my head.

Once I got there, Shadow hopped out of the room with a look of terror on his face and with a claw mark across his back.

I peeled into the room and saw Twinkle with new black eyes. "Twinkle would never do something like that." After that, her pigtails came loose and turned white, wings sproutted from her back making her whole body turn black, and she got about the size of Cadence. "It's about time I got a body, being a dead spirit is very fun." Great, Ikaros.

"I'd thought I could get away with snatching your brother away and stay as a fear driven Twinkle. But, not all great plans work and Silver managed to save him..." Before she could finished, Shadow jumped on her back and bit her neck. She lifted him with magic and threw him at a wall.

Using this as a advantage, I lightning bolts escape my horn and hit Ikaros in the chest but before it did, she dissapered.

Quickly running over to Shadow, I poked his cheek making sure he's alive.

"Got away?" He asked in a weak voice.

I nodded as Axel entered bloody and teary eyed.


	5. Lightning?

I stared at Axel, taking notice at the black slime sliding down his face, mixed in with tears and blood. His eyes were widened and his mouth hung open, but he didn't make a sound.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked.

Axel nodded his head while he stared at a wounded Shadow, silently asking if he could leave.

I bit my lip. "Mom will be here soon. Let's get you cleaned up." I looked at Silver. "Can you take care of Shadow?"

Silver came closer to Shadow and nodded. "His wounds aren't fatal, but can be infected quickly..." then he began to talk to himself.

(Some time later)

"Eira, what happened to him!" My mother barked while glaring at me.

"All I saw was that he was being pulled towards something, Silver Sword might have all your answers." I replied.

Her eyes widened then turned cold again. "I knew it! This castle is cursed and I'm getting you and your brother away from here!"

Out of nowhere, Silver stepped between me and Mother. "Ikaros is after anyone in the way of her plot to take over the kingdom once more. Which means if you take Princess Eira away, that's interfering with her plans, so she'll come after you and Axel, to get to the Princess."

Mother growled before replying. "Then we'll have some sort of defense!"

Silver shook his head no. "She's more powerful than before and will be more powerful than she was today."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I was at Ikaros' execution and heard about all the murders but above all, what ever was trying Axel whispered about how Ikaros was plotting to kill everypony."

Mother gasped still having the same cold stare as before. "Is all that going to happen to Eira! What ever happened to Ikaros!"

"If she doesn't channel her dark side, everypony has one. Unless if she can control it then it's okay for her to use it."

Mother then looked back at me, her red eyes now seemed lifeless and shamed. "I will not have your brother stay here a minute longer!"

Mother grabbed Axel's hoof and practically dragged him away from me.

Silver nodded at me then turned around, heading back he left Shadow.

I took that as an invitation to go take a nap and pounder about what I'm going to do.

As I was heading towards my room, faint whispers said to go to the garden. Intrigued, I gallopped towards the garden, seeing a red Pegasus, with full body armor, staring at me.

He bowed. "Hello Princess Eira." He rose.

Raising a brow, I cautiously stepped forward.

"No need to worry! I have information you might want on Ikaros." He smiled brightly.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Lightning."

Then it hit me, he's supposed to be dead! Not standing in my garden alive!

I began to back away. "You're supposed to be dead!"

His smile turned into a frown. "Ikaors brought us back alive using the same technique she did for herself."

**Sorry for the horrendously long wait, this summer has turned out to be the most brutal thing I've ever experienced! Trips for baseball every week! I don't have internet, sunscreen, or entertainment! The only internet I've gotten is my phone, and I can't type on there, I can only play clash of clans!**

**Well, sorry I shouldn't complain about my problems!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions, PM me!**


End file.
